Discovered
by AnjuSchiffer
Summary: When Aizawa accidentally told Shinsou about the possibility of a traitor, it was up to Shinsou and his friends to try and figure out who it was. Problem was, where to start? Luckily, or rather unfortunately, Todoroki was able to figure out who it was without much effort. [Villain!Izuku] [Oneshot] [Collection: VD9Week18]


**Day 2's story for VD9week18! VD9week18 is basically a countdown week for the opening of pre-orders of the VD9 Villain!Deku zine that has been open since July 15!**

 **You can get them here:**

 **(https): (/)(vd9zine18).(bigcartel) (products)** just remember to take the parenthesis between the words and dots! They're open til September 9!

 **I'm so excited to share this with you guys and hope you enjoy it!**

 **Anju**

* * *

 **Day 2 Prompt: Conspiracy**

* * *

"A traitor among us?" Iida said, Shinsou nodding his head.

The group was sitting at a nearby cafe, waiting for Izuku who was late. While it struck as odd to Iida and Todoroki, Shinsou and Uraraka said it had to be due to the tiny group's sudden invitation to meet up. After all, Izuku was never one to be late. Never.

"There's no way! We all trust each other! We each have each other's back!" Uraraka said, Iida nodding his head in agreement. "We've been together since day one! How can any of us be a traitor?" Uraraka said, slamming her hand on the table. Thank god they were seated in a secluded corner or else people would've been staring.

"Trust doesn't matter at this point." Shinsou said, making Uraraka purse her lips together. She just didn't want to believe in the possibility. After all, that would mean doubting everything said between themselves. That would mean doubt among friends, something she didn't want. She loved them dearly. "Even with it, that may show how easily the person has us fooled."

"And why exactly are you bringing this up now?" Todoroki said, locking stares with Shinsou. "Something came up?" Shinsou shook his head.

"No, it's just that Aizawa mention it the other day while the two of us were walking towards the teacher lounge. He just said it out of the blue, not giving me any other information." Shinsou said, taking a look at his hands resting on the table. "And that got me thinking: what if it's a student that is the traitor?"

"But a teacher would-" Uraraka started before being interrupted.

"Make more sense in being the traitor? It would, wouldn't it? Only," Shinsou said, waiting to see if anyone would dare to connect the dots.

"It doesn't add up." Iida finished, Shinsou nodding. Of course the class rep would get it.

"What doesn't add up? Todoroki asked, looking at Iida look at his clenched hands.

"The dates and information as well as the recent attacks. If one of the teachers was the one that were behind the whole thing, then wouldn't they have attacked sooner or rather not be here anymore?" Iida asked the tiny group, making Uraraka hum.

"What are you guys up to?" Izuku asked, taking a seat among the group. "Sorry I was late! My mom kind of scolded me for telling her I was going out on a short notice."

"No worries Izu!" Uraraka said cheerfully, hugging her best friend. "She's only worried about her little girl after all!"

"You do seem to get yourself into a lot of trouble after all." Shinsou said, something in his mind clicking. Maybe…

"It looks like you just figured out something." Todoroki muttered, sitting a bit closer to Shinsou to avoid raising his voice.

The two watched the other three talk, Iida recommending Izuku to try the cafe's nutritious new menu item while Uraraka recommended the parfait. Izuku laughed as Uraraka soon got into a debate with Iida that just because something was filled with nutrients it doesn't always taste good. But even as she laughed, something seemed off from Izuku.

"Something like that." Shinsou said, turning to Todoroki to look at him straight in the eye. "But I rather tell you about it when we're alone rather than the other two. I think you'll be able to see this in the same light as me than those two."

"What two?" Izuku asked, making the duo flinch. "Are you referring to what they did the other day?"

"The other day?" Todoroki asked, Izuku nodding her head.

"Yea. Remember that day-" Uraraka quickly clamped a hand over Izuku's mouth, preventing her from speaking.

"What about we started ordering, right Iida?" Uraraka said with a nervous laugh towards the end.

"Right!" Iida said with a chop to the air, making Shinsou and Todoroki look at them suspiciously.

* * *

After filling their stomachs and sharing old memories, everyone was heading back home, Uraraka going on her own as her station was the closest. Seriously, it was just across the block.

"Bye everyone! See you at school!" Uraraka said, waving at the group. When everyone waved back, she smiled, walking towards the train station. The sky was darkening, the pastel reds and pinks turning into twinkling violets and indigo.

"Text us when you get home to know you're safe!" Iida yelled, making Izuku giggle.

"She'll be fine Iida. She's a hero in training!" Izuku said, Todoroki nodding in agreement.

"But it's gets dangerous at night. Especially for a girl." Iida said. "Speaking of, want me to walk you home?" Iida suggested, his hand adjusting his glasses in a robotic manner. Izuku frantically waved her hands around, her cheeks glowing a soft red.

"T-thanks but n-no thanks! I'll be good on my own!" Izuku said, feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Todoroki behind her. "T-todoroki!"

"I'll escort you home." Izuku's face turned a bright red.

"W-wait a minute! Do you even have the time to do that? Won't your father get angry?" Izuku said, hoping that was the case. Todoroki simply stared back at her as if to say 'so?'.

"What about me then?" Shinsou offered, lazily lifting his hand.

"Why are you guys offering to escort me home in the first place?" Izuku whined, covering her face with her hands.

"Because you tend to attract trouble." The trio said in unison, making Izuku groan.

"Fine. Todoroki." Izuku said, turning to him with a smile. "You're escorting me home then."

"Eh?" Was all that came from the boy, surprising Shinsou. Why him?

* * *

"But Iida being so easy to sway, Uraraka managed to get into your room and made you and your futon float in midair!" Izuku said with a giggle. "Then she tied some rope to the ends of your futon and brought it to the common room. Too bad she forgot that you're an early riser. Only Ojirou and I saw you like that." Izuku said as she continued to walk alongside Todoroki.

The walk wasn't long, per say, just a small stroll over a bridge and they were already in Izuku's neighborhood. All they had to do was walk pass a playground, walk a few streets and Izuku was home.

Or at least that's what Iida told Todoroki since he and Uraraka have dropped her off before.

"So that's why I woke up there. Always wondered how I got there." Todoroki said, placing his finger on his chin.

"Looks like we're here." Izuku said, coming to a halt in front of several apartments.

"Let me walk you all the way." Todoroki said, determination in his eyes. He had to ask her what Shinsou had told him about earlier today.

"Okay, just because I'll know you'll whine to Iida if I don't let you." Izuku said with a giggle as she guided him to the apartment. Todoroki wondered why she didn't just tell him no like earlier. "This is it." Izuku said, standing in front of her apartment door.

"Well then, see you at school." Todoroki said, walking away when he saw that Izuku waved back and entered the apartment.

Wait, he still had something to ask her.

He rung the doorbell, but no one answered. He rung again, hearing a shuffling of feet behind the door. Without looking to see who it was who opened once the door opened, "Izuku, I need to ask-"

"Who are you?" A voice said, making Todoroki stop mid sentence. He looked at the person in front of him. A chubby woman that resembled Izuku looked back at him. Her eyes were filled with caution as she scanned him from head to toe. "And how do you know Izuku?"

"Could you be Izuku's mother?" Todoroki asked, hoping that was the case. The woman nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm Izuku's mother. Who asks?"

"Sorry for the overdue introduction, my name is Shouto Todoroki, a friend of Izuku's from school. I was wondering if-"

"You know where Izuku is?!" The woman exclaimed, gripping to the front of Todoroki's shirt. "Please! Show me where he is!"

"What are you talking about? I just- wait, he?" Todoroki said, gears starting to turn in his head. "Isn't Izuku a girl?"

"Izuku still has his baby face then." The woman said with a sad smile. "He was always teased in school about it, having a baby face while everyone else was maturing faster than him." Baby face? Teased? Why is everything crumpling and fitting together so perfectly? "So, where is he?" The woman asked Todoroki again, her eyes filled with hope.

"Didn't he just enter your apartment? I just walked her-him-a few minutes ago to this apartment." Todoroki said, pointing to the apartment behind the woman.

"N-no, he's not here. He hasn't been here for the past two years. Almost three." The woman said, tears forming in her eyes. "How I wish that was true." That's when something clicked in Todoroki's head.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Todoroki asked, hoping for her to say what he needed her to say.

"My name? It's Inko Midoriya." Inko said, wondering why Todoroki wanted to know. Todoroki bit the side of his cheek. Shit, why did he have to be the one to find out what was going on right now? Taking a deep breath, Todoroki looked straight into Inko's eyes.

"What I'm about to say to you, you might not want to believe. What I'm about to say might not be what you want to hear. But whatever I say is the truth." Todoroki said, holding onto Inko's hands tightly. "Izuku is alive." Inko let out a relieved sigh, tears streaming down her face.

"My baby is alive. He's still here." Inko said happily, smiling that there was hope to see her little boy again.

"However," Todoroki said, looking down at his feet, not wanting to be the one to break Inko's moment of happiness. Then again, he was the only one with her to tell her that, "when you guys reunite, it might be behind a glass window." Inko's eyes widened.

"W-what are you talking about? Glass window?" Todoroki could feel Inko's hands tremble within his hold.

"You see, Izuku is no longer the sweet boy you still thought he was." Todoroki said, squeezing Inko's hands. "He's..."

The traitor of U.A. High School.


End file.
